


辻唯·日常练习2

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom, radiation house
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	辻唯·日常练习2

8：26am

第一片雪花落到五十岚唯织的鼻尖上。

他低下头，手指从厚厚的大衣袖口伸出，轻轻挠了下鼻子。

“啊呀，又要迟到了！”

过了这个转角就是公交车站。唯织停在路上，想着该不该回去拿伞和围巾，而仅仅是这样一个平常的选择就足够他急得面容扭曲，脸色在各种假想和猜测中变换了十几种状态。

慌乱间，大衣口袋里的某样东西落了出来，飘落到地上——是张揉的皱巴巴的纸片。

一张收据，写着La Vie En Rose，一家法国餐厅，和五十岚唯织明显不搭调。之所以会有，是因为那个人经常带他去这里。

唯织蹲下身子，捡起纸片，摊在手心里抹平。这个时候公交正好从眼前经过，掀起一阵风，发出轰隆的响声。

他依然蹲在那里，仔细辨认字迹，显然是跟着大衣在洗衣机里折腾过，已经模糊不清了。

好像是两个月前的周五，一起吃了牛排。

“我这份也给你吃吧。”记得那个人这么说过。

已经这么久了吗？

小心地折好收据，放回了先前的衣袋里。他重新站起身，正巧看见停在不远处的公交车发动，又急急忙忙追了过去。

 

8：29am

辻村骏太郎是被冻醒的。这个时候的窗外、雪势正酣。

他撑起双臂坐起来，望着窗外发了一会儿呆，然后去了洗手间洗漱。从床上滑落的被褥在木质地板上堆叠出杂乱无章的褶皱，搁在枕边的手机闹钟骤然响了起来，然后被拧开的水流声掩盖了一小半。

明明休假，依然无法抵御该死的生物钟。

家里的水温控制坏了好几天，因为工作忙的关系，一直没有时间请人维修。这直接导致辻村在洗脸时冷得龇牙咧嘴，还得庆幸水龙头没有冻裂。抬起头时看到了镜子里自己少有的奇怪表情，总有些许熟悉。

他有些无奈地摇摇头，回到卧室，而在拉开衣柜的时候，某件东西从夹层里掉了出来。

是一件灰色卫衣。

两个月前消失无踪，今天却突然出现——

这件衣服是唯织来家里过夜时常穿的，因为是辻村随手拿的衣服，对方确实有抱怨过不合身。

那天晚上，也是唯织第一次来家里。辻村担心他体质弱、在雪里站了很久，便催促他去洗热水澡暖和身子。

他还能清楚记起那扇 半透明的毛玻璃门后透出的、对方犹豫着脱下里衣的模糊影子，莲蓬头洒下来的水花一遍遍清洗着门板，迅速在玻璃外侧蒙起一层薄薄的白雾。大概在十五分钟后，门开了，唯织站在门口，似乎不打算出来。

“好像有点大......”他嗫嚅着，抬起双臂，似乎在跟衣服的主人展示完全被笼罩在过长衣袖里的夸张长度，眼睛直直盯着塞在过大拖鞋里的脚趾，不时又悄悄看过去一眼。

“我觉得挺好的啊，”辻村走上前去，好整以暇地翘起双手，靠在酒柜边，“你的衣服已经在洗了。”

“啊、谢...谢谢！”这回连没有完全擦干的头发丝都悄悄抖颤起来。完全不知道在紧张什么，简直像第一次被男友带回家的小女生。

辻村把挂在衣帽架上的衣服换到身上，仅仅只是柔软布料接触到皮肤，熟悉的温度、无数柔情夜晚、手掌拢住的每一寸滚烫皮肤和动情颤栗，都宛如昨日；他们一起窝在沙发上看90年代的搞笑影片，因为两人笑点截然不同，反而导致两个小时间欢笑不断。当然在更多时候，他们根本无心关注屏幕中的风云变幻，只就软榻做云床，专注地亲吻缠绵，再在接踵而至的高潮中手指交握，最后相拥睡去，彼此面上都挂着安稳笑容。

所以，到底是为了什么，你选择离开？

 

8:47am

唯织赶到放射科室门口时，时钟正堪堪指向八点四十七分。几个穿着病服的小孩站在门口，此刻都回过头来望他，一边说：

“不给糖就捣蛋！不给糖就捣蛋！”

被眼前突然出现的稀奇古怪的各种南瓜面具稍微吓到，他往后退了一步，抓着背包带的手指攒紧了。然后又恍然明白了什么，牵起唇角笑，弯下腰来，轻轻摸了摸为首小孩的头。

原来今天是万圣节。

想起来了，他们的的确确是在去年的这个时候，以这种略显天真的契机，开始了秘密的恋情。

 

11:27am

有那么一种说法，说是在感情关系中弱势的一方，其实反而在这段关系中占据主动地位——辻村对此深信不疑，因为他就是这么被甩的。

两个月前，就在这间屋子里，五十岚唯织对他说“我们暂时不要见面了”，脸上的笑容都不曾减过一分。临离开时，他甚至没有像往常一样、总是遗落某样东西。有时是雨伞，有时是背包，手机、耳机线。可这会辻村把家里他呆过的地方找了个遍，却什么都没有。

我们之间到底出了什么问题？

只有这句话，他没能问出口，直到现在他都没明白、自己到底为什么不愿意问一个究竟，而是如此反常的听之任之，由此真的两个月不见，他好像也渐渐习惯了。

只是偶尔会在医院里看到那道身影，依然捧着平板靠在走道的某个角落，认真读着世界各地发来的片子。即使离得很远，也能看出他比以前更加消瘦了。只有在这种时刻，辻村会觉得，除了眼前的造影图片，这个人的视线不会再为任何人停留。

也许是独占欲作祟吧，辻村讨厌这样的唯织。即使是合情合理地的冷落，甚至根本就不算是冷落——仅仅只是工作——也足够令他心烦意乱。他也从未对唯织说过这些所谓幼稚的心理，只是在床底之间，那些足够暴虐的亲吻、进退还不够说明问题吗？

辻村确实在某些常人看不见的地方别扭得很。

他会主动向有好感的对象大方示好，却无法明确的表白；约会、送礼物、温柔体贴，却不愿在没有十足信心之前说出任何示爱的话语。如此这般，唯织身上长期存在的痕迹和淤伤，反而更像是真正意义上的love letter。

那么唯织呢？他也是心甘情愿。暧昧的痕迹总是出现在无法遮掩的部位，他嘴上说着“请不要这样”，实际在被同僚调笑时、也只是有些不好意思的摸摸鼻子，额发下的眼眸甚至有些满足的笑意。而就如之前所说，情感上弱势的一方，有时反而掌控着关系的主动权。提出分手的是他，在分手前的几小时里主动要求如往常一般做的也是他。

这还不够说明问题吗？

可是辻村还是想不通。

有气无力地躺回床上，决心再补个回笼觉。

“拜托，饶了我吧。”

 

02:52pm

一切如常。

结束了今天的第三次检查，唯织目送病患乘上电梯。回到座位时，桌面上多了一块粉色包装的点心，亮晶晶的糖纸上画满了南瓜头和飞天扫帚。

去年万圣节也是这样。桌上突然出现的糖果，打开的糖纸内里写着“请到我办公室来一下，急事”，落款是辻村医生的名字。他傻乎乎地按照指示去了对方办公室，没过几天，便有八婆的同事看到两人坐同一趟公交车上班——

“喂，辻村医生一向都是开车来的吧？”

“不知道，撞邪了吧可能。”

唯织苦笑了一下，剥开糖纸，狠狠咬了一大口点心。

味道有点奇怪。

又咬了一口，然后捂着嘴哼哼着往洗手间跑去。

“中招了！我就说这个糖完全看不出来是鼻屎味的！接下来再整......”

唯织伏在洗手台边沿，小声嘟囔着：“是万圣节不是愚人节啊...”

冷水泼到脸上，冰寒刺骨。他揉了揉眼睛，跟着跑来的悠木吓了一跳，慌张地道着歉。他想说不是因为你，眼泪却怎么都止不住。

 

05：02pm

雪落无声。辻村几乎是绝望地再次从浅眠中醒来。他的视线和注意力根本无法逃离衣帽架上挂着的那件灰色卫衣，连短暂混乱的梦境里都是一团模糊纤细的灰色身影。这直接导致他开始怀疑，在相处将近一年的时光里，唯一的证人只有这件东西。

没错，那天也是这样，下着漫天大雪。天气预报信誓旦旦地说，“2018年的万圣节会是晴朗的一天”——

所以不能对信号台抱有任何指望。辻村默默腹诽，在车上等红灯，偶然瞥到五十岚唯织在公交站牌下瑟瑟发抖，鼻头脸颊冻得通红，双臂环在胸前以期获得一点点的温度。

这个笨蛋，连围巾都没有带。

直到这一刻，他们还不算熟悉，顶多算是医院护士口中的“情敌”。

“五十岚先生，没看昨天的天气预报吗？”辻村降下车窗，朝对方礼节性的微笑。

“唔.......辻村医生！”五十岚细声细语地打着招呼，一面像小狗一样甩了甩头，弄掉发间碎雪。

辻村有些好笑地看着他，手臂撑到车窗上。

“就是因为看了预报..才......”站在风雪里的人有些懊恼地说着，语气像是在撒娇，双眼却并未与辻村对视。

辻村勾起大拇指朝车内指了指，冲他眨了眨眼睛。

 

05:08pm

一只宽大手掌在眼前晃动，唯织抬起头来，是小野寺技师长不知何时站到他面前，正以一种复杂目光看着他。

“发生了什么事吗？”

“...没、没有。”

“最近经常见你发呆。”

唯织有些窘瑟地垂下头。

“以前都是犯花痴的。”技师长又补了一句。

唯织快缩到地底了。

技师长轻拍他的肩膀，报以理解的眼神：“RB6房小孩子咳血的症状已经控制住了，不用太担心。”

一时不知该说些什么，但那位小病人的情况有所好转，总归是好到不能再好的事情，他一时感到轻松许多，放下平板便准备去探望。

“如果是因为医生身份的事，放心吧，有我在。”技师长说完，回到座位上继续啃面包，塑料包装纸被扒拉的沙沙作响。

唯织感激地笑笑，出了放射室。

如果世界上的一切事件都是单线或者双线性质就好了，技师负责拍片，医生负责治疗，即使有双线，彼此也是互为指点的关系，所有目的地只有病人的健康。

可是恋爱呢？目的地又是什么。

——归根结底，这不过是他第一次恋爱所产生的副作用罢了。甚至在交往的第一天，这种由性格而导致的别扭感已然发生。他还清楚记得，那天像现在这样下着大雪，他糊里糊涂地跟着辻村回了家，在电梯里已经悄悄勾着手，进了漆黑楼道时已经无可自控地接起吻来。从来不知道自己会有那么多想被被触碰的念头、被抵在墙上时冲击的快感刺激得连脚趾都屈起。他真的是又怕又爱，怕得是一个完全陌生的自己，爱的也的而且确是这份真实的情欲。到最后，还是他自己不解风情地打了喷嚏，才被辻村好笑地中断情事，拎回家里，急急忙忙推进了浴室。

啊，想到这里，唯织在电梯里下意识捂住了脸。这一晚，对他来说简直就是人生最羞耻的一次。出了浴室之后，他被辻村叫到沙发上坐着，显然是对方看出了自己的拘谨和羞涩，甚至在洗澡的间隙里准备好了许多零食，一一摆放在茶几上，连电视上也选好了经典不过时的影片，辻村甚至无意间猜透了自己的所有喜好。

“唯织，您被甩啦？”

回忆被强行中止，是躺在病床上的小孩扯了扯他的衣角，用过分成熟的语气关切发问。

 

05:37pm

唯织确实是个主动的人。辻村后知后觉的想，他这个人，其实做什么都是单线程的。

因为只考虑病人的安危，所以根本就不在乎规章制度甚至人情世故，只管按照脑子里想的一个个排除因素；因为儿时简单的约定，居然能拿着医师资格证和外界的期望而只做技师；也因为单纯的感觉无法违背，确实是在隐秘情事上、有时逗弄唯织才显得格外有趣。比如，在第一次来家里过夜时，他确实起了坏心思，明明把对方环在怀抱中，手指也不安分，却故意不再进一步，假装被影片吸引，甚至都不看对方一眼。

这部片子，他们在后来的日子里窝在沙发里看了56次。只是这第一次，根本就没有任何人在认真看。在主人公跃下站台与列车赛跑时，唯织已经被摸得软在臂膀里，正呜呜地忍着哭声，眼泪却哗哗地往外流。辻村好心肠地问他“怎么了？不舒服吗”，唯织却又不说出那两个字，一副完全virgin的姿态，痛苦地抵抗着。故事进行到中段，影片中的男女主角第一次见了面，在星空下互诉肠衷，唯织又小声抽噎着趴在他怀里轻轻磨蹭起来，耳根子红透了，过分宽大的外衣反而在某些角度格外细致地勾勒出称得上诱人的线条，极其纤瘦双腿拱起圆翘的臀部，过分尖锐的手肘撞到肋骨有些硌人，冰刀一样锋利细长的肩胛骨因为紧张的动作绷出了类似蝴蝶羽翅的形状，发丝上没有擦干的水份滴进脖子里，几乎被滚烫的温度蒸发融化。

辻村当时隐隐有些感觉到，他们都是在一些奇怪的地方开不了口的人。像是在这种时候，只要说一句“我要”，一切身体的折磨立刻有求必应，只是既然唯织不愿意，那么只有等待。

差不多在男主角解开女主角的胸衣带子时，唯织才终于艰难地用两根手指揪紧了辻村的衣领，裸露的小腿抬起，轻轻碰上对方隔着布料的性器，用脚趾小心擦碰起来。

看吧，他确实是个主动的人，即使这是第一次恋爱，第二次做爱。

所以，他会跟自己提分手 ，也是清楚直白地不想在一起了。

辻村清楚明白，自己是一个心思复杂的人。他们已经无法再心神共舞了。

火星子燎到指节，最后一根烟也燃尽了。辻村看了一眼空掉的烟盒，起身换好衣服出门。

即使因为工作关系戒断许久的烟瘾故态复萌，抽完了还是得出门再买。他们都是成年人了，爱情不过是锦上添花的点缀，还有很多事要做，比如，现在得出去吃个晚饭。

 

06:10pm

天已经黑了大半。街道的路灯亮起来，越发显得雪线细密。

出门觅食的辻村，在经过每一家餐厅时都犹豫着要不要进去，结果一路走着，不知觉晃到了医院附近。周遭已经少有行人，熟悉的绿色公交车从眼前驶过。

他停在路边，看见不远处匆忙跑向公交站台的唯织、在又一次错过末班车后弓着腰回气。

雪越下越大。

旁边还有一个男人。似乎是放射科室的悠木。唯织直起身子，抖了抖头发上的雪晶，将半张脸埋进大衣领子里，抬起手背抹了把脸，悠木说了句什么，于是他有些腼腆地笑起来，脸几乎全部藏进领子里了。

辻村几乎是下意识地跑了过去，又在红灯亮起时不得已停住。等到回过神，两人已经走出了一些距离。

绿灯亮起，辻村小跑向对面街道、却又在站台处再次停住。他终于想起自己已经没有再向前一步的资格了。

“拜托，饶了我吧...”

半个脚背深的雪堆里，落了一张揉的皱巴巴的纸片。

一阵乱七八糟的脚步声，差点滑倒的惊呼声，接着是面面相觑的尴尬。

昏黄的灯光不合时宜地亮起，由此拉长了两人的影子，刚好遮住了唯织泛起红晕的脸颊。

“...这个？”

辻村捏着纸片，往前送去。

“...是、是的！”

整张脸都快埋进衣领里了，声音里也有压抑的哭腔。

从厚厚的大衣袖口探出的指头冻得发红，在接过纸片时不小心碰到对方温暖的食指，抖了一下。

辻村突然有些生气，却又笑出声来。他顺势握住对方的手，在对方惊慌失措地小力挣扎中凑到耳边说：

“五十岚先生，没看昨天的天气预报吗？”

“......”

“冷吗？”

“......”

“怎么哭了？”

“...天气预报真是这个世界上最不可信的东西。”

唯织垂下头，抽抽鼻子，别开脸去。

辻村取下自己的围巾，挂到对方脖子上，绕了两圈。又再度握住缩回袖口的手，弓起身子，把脸凑过去——

能闻到彼此身上古龙水和沐浴露的气味。

都没有变。

辻村突然在想，恋爱也许真的是场漫长的感冒。

“太、太近了...”

“现在有时间吗？”

“......诶？”

“好久没吃牛排了。”

唯织不合时宜地打了个喷嚏。

下一秒，用力的拉扯进怀中，在旧年的第一场大雪中拥抱亲吻。

一万小时只是个瞬间。

 

第二天，悠木在放射室狂打喷嚏。轩下端着水杯路过，一边不忘关心同事：  
“怎么回事？尿床了吗。”

“没有，昨晚风中凌乱了。”

结论是再也不会和五十岚一起等公交了。

 

-end-


End file.
